Just Friends
by LukeAndLorelaiAllways
Summary: Luke convinces Lorelai they are better just friends but maybe it's just a full circle? Friends, best friends, lovers. Don't worry will be an LL in time.


**An: I know I haven't started, updated, or finished a story since like the season finale but it put me in a funk. I know extremely large funk. Such a funk I can _not_ write about LL together like that. So I decided to write about Luke and Lorelai after the scene where Luke tells Lorelai he's just the "coffee man". Ok so they both convince themselves he's right and basically this is a story about how they find themselves. They will be with other people before they get together. That's life. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be on here?**

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

It had been a week since he had told her what he really thought about there relationship. Another week of avoiding the diner, another week of avoiding that green vintage truck, another week of crappy coffee, but worst of all another week of no Luke. Lorelai had been contemplating whether he thought it was true; they were better off as friends. Maybe that was code for come into my diner and we can have a relationship again? Even if it was the type of thing where he pours the coffee and she drinks it. Maybe it was code for him being polite and maybe he didn't want to see her ever again. She just played on the safe side and never went near his diner.

That was the safe side, right?

9999999999999999999999999999999999999

Walking up the porch steps of her house, the steps he had fixed so many times, he wondered if she was at home. It was Saturday in the fall, of course she was home. He timidly knocked on the door and heard a bang from inside.

"In a second." She screamed holing the foot she had banged on the corner of the wall while hopping to the door.

_No backing out now._ He thought as the door slowly opened.

Her voice was caught in her throat, no words could come out. Open, close, open close, nothing.

But his voice wasn't going anywhere. It was right there in Lorelai's foyer talking a mile a minute. She's never seen him talk like this so she let him have it. He had ranted before but never like this.

"Lorelai, before anything we were people who annoyed each other then friends then best friends then people who went out together." He said taking a breath. "And then we were engaged. And we broke it off. I mean out of all the time we spent together which one was the best for you?" He didn't even give her time to answer, not that she would or could give him an answer. "Honestly Lorelai you were the best friend I've ever had, including high school friends. You're my favorite junkie, life with out you isn't the same whether we're arguing over how much coffee you get or we're…" _sleeping together._ He took a deep breath and looked her in the eye. "You know, it wouldn't hurt to come around the diner once in a while."

She nodded and looked anywhere but him, the silence unbearable. Finally her eyes landed on his. "It's just weird. You and I used to be best friends and now we never speak."

Over the past month or two he had been convincing himself best friends was the best time they had ever spent together. The innocent flirting, the little touches, watching movies, bantering, pouring her coffee, all that good stuff was probably what he most likely loved about her. After they first got together everything was good but then it went downhill and when they thought it was getting better, downhill it went again. He tried to explain this to her and she got it, she really did, she just didn't know how to handle it.

"I'll um…I'll stop by soon."

"You know I've missed you." After he said it he wondered if it was appropriate.

"I missed you too." She said quietly, smiling for the first time in months. Not a fake smile she'd give Rory or Chris but a real smile. "I really will stop by."

"Good." He said before leaving, a smile on his face also.

**AN: Ok. Tell me what you think of it. The next chapter will be longer. If there is another one. I don't know, this story to me seems like it has potential but this first chapter is pretty sucky. Just a little something about what you thought of it would be nice. Thanks.**


End file.
